


amnesia

by mageeenta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, America, California, Four Times, Glen - Freeform, M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageeenta/pseuds/mageeenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the four times zayn says hi and the one time he doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	amnesia

The first time Zayn sees him, he's excited. It's been two years since the other boy had left for America and Zayn hasn't even gotten one letter.  
  
He sees Harry standing near a news stand and he's never looked better. The curly-haired boy had pushed his hair out of his face and had a new spark in this eyes. Zayn also notices that he had gotten a few more tattoos since the last time they were together.  
  
After he takes in Harry's appearance he almost feels mad at the other boy for not replying to any of his texts or letters. Though as he sees the other boy smile he forgets that and feels himself being drawn towards him.  
  
Suddenly Zayn's only about three feet away from Harry and he feels nervous. He walks closer and finds himself beside him.  
  
He stands there and waits for the other to notice him.  
  
He doesn't.  
  
So, Zayn coughed. It was a really loud and obviously fake cough but it made Harry look up and that was Zayn's goal.  
  
When he meets Harry's eyes memories flash through his head like lightning. Memories of him and the green-eyed boy laughing and just living life together.  
  
Harry smiles at him and pulls him into a one arm hug and Zayn immediately melts into him. A good minute late (or what seems like an eternity in Zayn's head) Harry is pulling away.  
  
'How have you been mate.' Harry had said to him and it was the word 'mate' that hit Zayn in the heart.  
  
'I've been good.' Zayn had replied while running a shaking hand his hair. (Later on that same hand would be his one way to escape.)  
  
 'Good. So what brings you to America.' Harry had whispered,more to himself than to Zayn.  
  
'Business.' Zayn's work had scheduled him to go to America for a week or two to pick up some comic pages and special ink. Zayn found this ridiculous but didn't want to argue with his boss.  
  
'Oh.' Harry said at that moment, disappointment displayed in his voice. See Zayn's work had been one of the main reasons for their spats when they were together. He was always traveling to get packages and he never got to see his loves face that long.  
  
'Yea. Well while I'm here we should catch up for a bit.' Zayn was desperate not to mess up his last chance with Harry.  
  
'Um, that would be nice but I'm really busy right now, Zayn.' The way Zayn's name rolls off his tongue makes him shudder a little bit.  
  
'Oh, that's okay. Maybe later then I'm here for another week so..' Zayn trails off and nods to emphasis that he's available.  
  
Harry just nods and Zayn thinks he might hear him whisper a goodbye before he walks away but he knows it must've been his imagination.  
  
\--  
  
The second time Zayn sees Harry, he is sitting in a coffee shop across the street from his hotel. He's sits and silently sips his coffee not thinking at all, this was usually the most peaceful part of his daily routine.  
  
He hears the bell on the door ring signaling the arrival of more people. He just continues to sip his coffee until he hears a laugh he could recognize from a mile away. He looks up and sees Harry with a huge on his face.  
  
Zayn just stares in awe until he notices that the other boy is not alone and looks over at the new company.  
  
The other boy is laughing too and Zayn notices pearly white teeth and gorgeous blue eyes. He then averts his eyes to the arm the boy has around Harry's shoulder.  
  
His Harrys shoulder.  
  
Well not his Harry,he had stopped being that when he left two years but Zayn didn't have a full mindset of that yet.  
  
Zayn doesn't notice that he's started moving until he's standing beside the booth Harry and the stranger had sat in. When did they sit down Zayns ponders but finds himself pushing that thought away focusing on right now.  
  
'Hey. May I sit?' Zayn doesn't know why he says that but he can't take it back now and when Harry nods he lets out a breath of relief.  
  
He scoots into the booth and then it's awkward. Zayn figures he should introduce himself to the unknown boy. So he sticks his hand out and feels an inviting hand grab his.  
  
'I'm Zayn. I bet Harrys told you a bunch about me.' Zayn feels like punching himself and he feels like he deserves what comes next.  
  
'Um. No he hasn't actually.' Zayns heart cracks a little that day.  
  
\---  
  
The third time he sees Harry it was a complete accident.  
  
After the incedent in the coffee shop, Zayn finds himself tiptoeing around Harry and has been lucky enough to avoid him for two days straight. But its the third day that his luck wares thin.  
  
Zayn heard that California has the best beaches so he takes this trip as an oppurtunity to see them. He had figured since Harry lived twenty minutes away from the beach and was very impatient he wouldn't take his time to drive there.  
  
But he's there and he looks absolutely gorgeous.  
  
He had a tan that covered his whole body and that made him look like a god under the sun. To add to the affect he was having on Zayn, Harry was covered from head to in droplets of water that he guessed he had gotten from swimming.  
  
For a good five minutes, Zayn stood there just staring. He had gotten used to doing this and how he feeling.  
  
His staring was blocked by the one figure that Zayn just wished he could hate. He tried to hate him but he couldn't find it in his heart to hate the boy.  
  
He had found out the boys name was Glen and he thought then what kind of name is Glen. Glen was very charming and instantly pulled Zayn into a hilarous conversation about which Doritos tasted like shit.  
  
But right now he found himself glaring at the boy hard enough to burn a hole through him.He stops though when he feels someones stare burning into the side of his face.  
  
When Zayn looks up his eyes meet with Harrys and he almost looks down but stops when he sees Harry waving him over. For a second he looks behind himself looking for someone else but when he sees no one he smies and walks over.  
  
When he gets over there he hugs Harrys and nods his head at Glen who in response rolls his eyes and pulls Zayn into a bear hug. Zayn just laughs and hugs back because honestly how could he resist.  
  
For the rest of the day things happen and that's all he can say about everything else except for one thing.  
  
Zayn is driving Harry home because Glen had to go to work. Right now he feels very nervous and he doesn't know why because him and Harry are singing along to every song on the radio.  
  
This feels right.  
  
Thats what Zayn is thinking when he is walking Harry to his door and just when he feels like they couldn't feel anymore right, Harry leans up and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
At this, Zayn flushes a dark red and just gapes at nothing because he doesn't even notice Harry walking into his house.  
  
Zayn can't hide the smile on his face while he's driving home.  
  
\--  
  
The fourth time Zayn sees Harry its Harry who comes to him. He doesn't know how or when Harry found out which hotel he way staying at but it doesn't faze him.  
  
It's around four am when Zayn hears a loud a knocking on his door, he gets up and heads towards the door. When he opens it he stumbles back and finds himself holding a sobbing boy in his arms, who he immediately knows is Harry because of the way he's holding him.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
 Zayn feels completely lost.  
  
When he finally calms Harry down enough to get a story out of him he regrets asking for one.  
  
There is silence for a long period of time but it's comfortable silence. It's soon broken when Harry looks up at him and yawns.  
  
He thinks Harry's about to go straight to sleep but he feels lips being place on his and his minds empty now.  
  
But he opens his mouth when he feels a tongue prying his lips open. When their tongues meet Zayn grabs the back of Harry's neck and sighs contently.  
  
'Cause he's here and this is happening.  
  
\--  
  
The fifth and final time Zayn see's Harry it's planned. He decided to surprise Harry and he goes all out. He rents a tuxedo and even buys Harry flowers.  
  
When he finds gets there he takes a deep breath and straightens his tuxedo. After fixing his hair one last time, Zayn decides it now or never.  
  
Zayn turns to walk towards Harry and his breath catches. This time though it's not because of how beautiful Harry looks. It's because of who Harry's got his arms wrapped around and especially because of who Harry's kissing.  
  
He sees though that this is Harry at his happiest when he pulls away and watches Harry peck Glen's cheek. And even though the sight is heartbreaking Zayn smiles despite the tears running down his now red cheeks.  
  
\--  
  
The last time Zayn sees Harry, he doesn't say hello. He doesn't say anything because he's watching his life walk away hand in hand with somebody else and also because he can't.  
  
He just simply turns and starts to walk but not before turning around and whispering.  
  
'Goodbye.'


End file.
